infernomoofandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie
How to Get Zombie is in the lowest reaches of the Bradbury basement, in Slagtown. It is guarded by an enormous four-armed zombie, who isn't too much of a threat, but can still cause problems for newbies. You will need to kill him before going down and drinking from the bile pool. When you , you will die. Don't worry, though, as you will come back to life shortly with your newfound zombie abilities. Helpfile Become a shambling, slow, undead brain-sucker. Zombies love you as one of their own. Mmmmhrhmmhmmmbraaaanes... [ Cost: 15 ] Skill Modifiers: [ brains -6 ] [ brawn -2 ] [ endurance +2 ] [ sneak -5 ] [ dodge -3 ] Armor Modifiers: [ beating +3 to 6 ] [ bullets +5 to 10 ] [ electric +2 to 5 ] [ suffocation +100 ] [ healing +50 to 100 ] Resist Modifiers: [ disease +100 ] [ stage I zombie rot +100 ] [ bleeding +90 ] [ burning +25 ] [ cold -25 ] [ addiction +75 ] [ suffocation +100 ] [ bends +100 ] [ blood nitrogen +100 ] [ vampirism +100 ] [ stunned +15 ] [ toxic exposure +100 ] [ healing factor +100 ] Health Modifiers: [ health +10 ] Associated Status Effect Modifiers: * zombie nutrition [ brawn +7 ] [ reflexes +2 ] THE FUNDAMENTALS: * Normal food no longer gives you sustenance. Eating heads will be your only method for feeding yourself, it also provides a buff to brawn and reflexes. * Hits to your head hurt and will leave you close to death if you aren't armored up. * Zombies only have one hunter and he doesn't move from his shop. This makes zombie a safe mutations for new players to start out with. Feeding: You gain the ability to Feed on corpses or heads to fill yourself up. A zombie full on brains gets +7 brawn and +2 reflexes. Location: Bradbury Basement is where this mutation is found. You're choices to getting this mutation are: 1) to kill all of the zombies that stand in your path, or 2) make a suicide run and just mutate zombie before you die, if doing option number 2 make sure your dodge is above 15 to make sure you can escape any fights that may come your way. Located in bradbury basement. Classification: racial. Incompatible with: bleeder, hideous freak, hyperimmune, silicone skin, vampire, swollen brain, abomination, empath, chud, and diplicardia Note: If you choose to demutate this mutation, you will not be able to demutate it again for 3 days. Stat Changes *-6 Brains *-2 Brawn *+2 Endurance *-5 Sneak *-3 Dodge Armor Bonus *Beating Resistance +3-6 *Bullet Resistance +5-10 *Electric Resistance +2-5 *Suffocation Immunity *Natural Healing +50-100 Resistances *Disease Immunity *Zombie Immunity *Bleed Resistance +90 *Burn Resistance +25 *Cold Resistance -25 *Addiction Resistance +75 *Vampirism Immunity *Stun Resistance +15 *Toxic Immunity Other *+10 Health Other Bonuses Zombie Nutrition *+7 Brawn *+2 Reflexes Mechanics * : the brain of a severed head. Grants up to +6 Brawn and +2 Reflexes at maximum fullness (about three heads), also heals you (in addition to normal zombie regeration) for up to 5 health/tick. You can feed on severed heads, or on corpses with a head. If you have the Billygoat mutation you can also * heads for quicker fullness. * : somebody! This will cover your target in bile that spreads zombie rot. Generates stress. * : This is pretty much useless. It uses focus to summon zombies, but only in zombie populated areas, and when it works, you only bring about 2 zombie npcs from adjacent tiles. If you fail the focus roll, you get a bunch of stress. *Claws: Your new claws count as a fist weapon but are horribly slow. They also have a chance to infect people with zombie rot when you hit them. *Zombies: Zombies love you and will no longer attack you on sight. They will still attack if provoked. *Hunters: Unlike Freaks and Vampires, Zombies have no hunters besides Big Larry, who never moves from his store anyway. (He will still murder you with a chainsaw if you go near him.) Pros Zombies have natural health regeneration of 2/tick, combined with a full stomach, this will give you about 7/tick regen. You will regen health faster when you're below 50% and 25% health, gaining about 2/tick for each threshold. You also get +10 max health, which doesn't count toward endocrine maximum, meaning a Zombie with Fibrocartilage and maximum endocrine boosts, can have 70 HP. The resistances are also a big plus, as they let you go places you'd normally need a gas mask for and stay underwater without needing to breathe. Another perk of being a zombie is that, unless you are gibbed/fatalitied, you will automatically resurrect after death, as if someone had used a defibrillator on you. Additionally, you are immune to overdosing, so you can easily get max buffs from drugs. Cons The hit to your stats is significant, but if you keep well fed on brains, it shouldn't matter too much. Also, any time anyone hits you in the head, it's an auto-crit, so protect that squishy noggin. You also cannot be healed with trauma kits/nanites, which means you have to rely solely on your natural regeneration. When you revive, you do so at 1 HP, and you get revival sickness as if you had been defibrillated, meaning you are very susceptible to death again once you get back up. This can be easily countered with the Iron Liver mutation, although the mutation will not heal you. Note also that if your head is cut from your body, or your body is destroyed, you won't be able to revive. Your melee attack speed is also capped to 4.5 when you are not full on brains, and 3.5 when you are full on brains. JessiCat 23:05, 16 February 2013 (UTC) Category:Mutation